youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Fender Pinwheeler
'Bumper "Fender" Pinwheeler '''is Rodney's best friend and the deuteragonist of ''Robots. He is voiced by the late Robin Williams. He is formerly cocky, arrogant, tricky, selfish, sly, greedy and mean but to Rodney and at the end, he is nice, kind, selfless, silly, clumsy, funny and calm. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Fender is rusty red robot with light brown eyes, and thins arms and legs. He is prone to losing his limbs, and frequently breaks down at bad times. During the movie, he loses his right eye, his head, his arms, and his rear end. He also loses his legs. After he is captured by a sweeper and taken to the Chop Shop, Fender's legs fall off right before he is about to be melted down. In a panicked attempt to escape, he hastily grabs a different set of legs and puts it on. However, as Fender soon realizes, it is a set of female legs, complete with high heels and a skirt. He is seen with these new legs for the rest of the movie. Additionally, during the final fight, he dons a headpiece resembling viking horns and wields a spear. However, since Bigweld and Rodney are put back in charge of Bigweld industries, and spare parts are placed back into production, it is very likely that Fender got back his correct legs, which is further supported in the last picture inside the Robots Movie storybook. Personality Fender is always open to opportunities to make money off of others. An example of this is when he wanted to charge Rodney 50 dollars for some photos. He sometimes enjoys thrills in life. Like the methods of transportation in Robot City. His personality gradually changes over the course of the movie, as he interacts with new events and friends. Memorable Quotes "Put your head between your legs." "Aunt FAAAAANNY! We brought someone!" "He's been rear ended..." "We shall leave in a HUFF!" Gallery untitled (4).png|Fender, attempting to scam Rodney imagesCAY5VTFF.jpg imagesCAC11WLF.jpg|Fender rides the transport pod system with Rodney imagesCATVNKCT.jpg Fender003.jpg|Fender, trying to steal Rodney's foot 4896658_std.jpg|Fender crashes the Bigweld Ball with Rodney Fender001.JPG|Fender, with his new girl legs and skirt imagesCA3XLH4E.jpg Fender002.jpg Yes.jpg|Yes Also Known For Stephen Squirrelsky *He is Rodney's best friend and is also one of Stephen and Andrew's friends. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, and Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9 and will even be in more movie spoof travels. *Despite Piper often being called in character profiles Piper Pinwheeler, Fender is not referred to by his last name. *He often falls apart. *He somehow lays an egg during the fight scene in the film. *Loretta seems to have no problem with his female lower-half *After Rodney and Bigweld ran Bigweld Industries together, and put in spare parts back at production, it 's highly likely they made spare legs for Fender that looked like his real legs, as in the last page of the Robots Movie storybook, he was shown with his correct legs. *Fender's name used to be "Bumper", but he had to change it when he and his family moved into the country. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Siblings Category:Pinwheelers Category:Rusties Category:Robots Category:Robots Characters